monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
BroDozer
BroDozer is a diesel-powered monster truck owned by DieselSellerz. The truck was announced in 2017 and was supposed to debut in January 2018 with Colt Stephens driving. However, because of numerous problems with the trucks engine during development, the debut was delayed which ended up with Colt driving Zombie instead. The truck debuted in Nashville, TN on June 23, 2018 with Heavy D driving.Monster Jam Nashville 2018 - Intro and BroDozer Debut Colt and Diesel Dave have been advertised to drive the truck on a rotational schedule with Heavy D, although Diesel Dave has now moved onto the team truck, BroCamino. It was made in partnership with the people behind the Discovery Channel show Diesel Brothers ''alongside Grave Digger driver Adam Anderson. In 2019, the team competed in Stadium Championship Series 2. At Anaheim, in show 1, Heavy D completed the first in competition backflip in a diesel powered truck, and at the second show Diesel Dave completed the first consecutive backflip. Heavy D would eventually be invited to World Finals 20.Added to Monster Jam World Finals XX On Memorial Day on May 27, 2019, BroDozer completed a world record by jumping over a flying airplane. Controversy In an episode of Diesel Brothers, it was stated multiple times that BroDozer would be the very first Diesel engined monster truck. However, this was proven false as the Hushpower Diesel truck ran by Dave Radzierez debuted all the way back to 2007 followed by Airdog Diesel in 2010 and XDP Diesel in 2011 all of which was run on Diesel and all owned by Radzierez. On top of that, he created Xtreme Diesel, a standard methanol engined monster truck, in 2017 in order to be able to perform in Monster Jam. On July 27, 2018, only 34 days after the debut of BroDozer, Radzierez built a modernized diesel engine similar to BroDozer's and installed it into Xtreme Diesel in response to the controversial call. However, this version of Radzierez' truck never competed in Monster Jam hence, BroDozer became the only Diesel powered monster truck to compete in the said league. Radzierez immediately left Monster Jam with reasons still unknown, most likely, because of Monster Jam advertising BroDozer to be a unique, diesel engined powered truck and running Xtreme Diesel alongside would disrupt the whole concept. During an episode of Diesel Brothers, Heavy D acknowledge the existence of other diesel trucks, but stated it had never been done in Monster Jam. FELD and the Brothers have also attempted to clarify by referring to it as the first diesel powered ''Monster Jam truck. A lot of criticism was pointed towards the Diesel Brothers Monster Jump Live when BroDozer jumped the plane on Memorial Day. One of the different angles of the jump shows that the plane came in a little early before BroDozer even jumped with some fans calling it, "A waste of time" or nonsense. But regardless of what people say, BroDozer did the impossible of jumping over a flying airplane and completing a world record. World Finals Appearances * 2019 - Heavy D All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019- Heavy D (Team Fire) Trivia *This is the first diesel monster truck FELD has ever constructed. This is only the second modern diesel truck, and is the first to run Monster Jam, as Dave Radzierez's XDP/Xtreme Diesel truck uses a normal engine in indoor competition. *Like Gas Monkey Garage, this truck resulted from a deal with a Discovery Network show. *Extensive engine testing delayed the truck's debut for almost six months. Colt Stephens campaigned a Zombie body on an existing chassis in its place. *The rollcage on the cab is removed before competition. *The truck had 3 different renders. The first two were mostly the same as each other, just with logo modification. The 3rd render had a thinner rear, and a larger extended cab, to be more accurate to the original vehicle. *The truck has also used 5 different theme songs over its career. The first song was "Sharp Dressed Man" ''by ZZ Top, which was intended to be the theme song up until the truck's debut show, even playing during the practice event the day before the show. At it's debut show, "''Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. became the new theme, which was also played when the Diesel Bros, drove the truck. The third "Truck Yeah" by Tim McGraw, that was played during the Glendale 2018 event. During 2019, the song was "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. As of 2020, the new theme is "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne. ''"Party Hard" ''is still occasionally played for pit party interviews, however. *Many believe this truck to be a knockoff of Bulldozer. However, this is not true as the idea comes from the Diesel Brothers custom truck. This may stem from the fact that many fans who have not watch the Discovery show do not know of the originals existence. *During it's appearance in Tampa, Florida, BroDozer suffered a tire blow on the right rear tire after hitting a car during the intro for Racing. Since there was no spare yellow BKT tire, the crew instead moved the front tire to the back and fitted a stock grey colored tire on the front, just in time to race against Wolf's Head in Round 1. *The truck was initally intended to have a similar shock setup to Grave Digger 23. Gallery 21617522_10208055434624105_148864459042758367_n.jpg|The Original 2017 Render 28238516 860140080861275 8612308494549354123 o-1.jpg 21762096 1966944783587193 1712099430763349731 n.jpg|Render of the cancelled logo design FB_IMG_1526441519314.jpg|Render of a different design Screenshot 2017-08-10-18-38-15.png 20191027 123118.jpg|BroDozer during testing. Notice the exhaust coming from the left side of the truck rather then the middle Screenshot_2018-06-23-08-42-59.png|The 2018 Render Screenshot 2018-06-23-08-43-33.png 36176252 1671707712945977 1751829181928308736 n.jpg|Nashville 2018 Pit Party BroDozerNashTN.jpg|At its debut show in Nashville, 2018 Nashville-monster-jam-2018-105.jpg DsdFPokXcAALe6M.jpg|At SEMA 2018 SA906807-M.jpg|BroDozer as it appears during competition, without the rollbars 36_a2_11.jpg 9oDIcA6MiFE|its consecutive backflip at anaheim Screenshot_20190527-205149.jpg|BroDozer's hood on a standard chassis for the testing of the stunt 20190527_183941.jpg|The Special Discovery channel version of BroDozer used at the stunt Screenshot_20190527-203100.jpg|BroDozer jumping the plane Screenshot_20190527-203105.jpg Screenshot_20190529-095959.jpg Screenshot_20190527-203116.jpg|The Discovery channel version of BroDozer after landing Screenshot_20190527-203211.jpg 20191011_134220.jpg|BroDozer at the All-Star Challenge. Notice the bumper guard that was added to the front of the truck at this event 20191026_212202.jpg|BroDozer, with the new bumper guard more visible 20191026_212249.jpg brodozer 2020.jpg|circa 2020 under Colt Stephens 2016-03-23 21-14-46.jpg|The real BroDozer 60426219_824440461270508_971765682943899700_n.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-03-12-49-20.png|The real BroDozer crushing a car 91hVSG+eGbL._RI_.jpg|American Flag design concept art 20191119_113848.jpg|BroDozer mega truck 20191119_105601.jpg 46538784 130699797847741 6490640838806500773 n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy 32564992_435513410231060_7047082859244290048_n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy prototype. Note the yellow chassis 00021768-2T.jpg|Plush Truck full2 (1).jpg|Single release 2019 Spin Master BroDozer, with a different hood 20200120_205606.jpg|2020 Inverse BroDozer References Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Diesel Trucks Category:Mud Bogging Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2018 Category:DieselSellerz Category:American Trucks Category:Ford Trucks